


Safe

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, remember you are worthy of love, this got way sappier than I meant for it to but I love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sicheng makes Yuta feel safe.  Safe enough to allow his boyfriend to do things he never thought he'd allow anyone to do.  Sicheng is thrilled and delights in making Yuta feel very, very good.Literally just self-indulgent porn because I'm a Very Lonely Trans Boi (I'm actually nonbinary but I'm also FtM and things are complicated ok just go with it, they/them pronouns for me, he/him pronouns for Yuta) and I figure the world can always use more trans-centered, trans-positive smut.  Part 2 will come if people are interested.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to anyone who I told about some of the TenWin stuff I have upcoming, that is still coming, it's just that I had a stroke of loneliness and inspiration and this mess came out so yeah.  
Also HOW??!??! How is this EXACTLY 1200 WORDS?! I did NOT try for that but uhh happy accident I guess.

Yuta wasn’t sure he was ready. He looked in the mirror at his “surprise” for Sicheng and he was nervous. He had shaved completely- something he hadn’t done in almost 10 whole years. The 24-year-old felt very vulnerable as he stared at the small bare patch that sat between his legs. He had flown out to China for Christmas, to surprise his boyfriend, and he wanted to give Sicheng something extra special this year. His full and complete, unwavering trust. Of course he had plenty of other gifts, he would never miss a chance to fawn over his boyfriend because Sicheng gave him something so special every day- acceptance.

Sicheng had found out entirely on accident, but that accident had turned into something good, something that helped both of them- it helped Sicheng find his confidence and his voice, and it helped Yuta build his self-confidence. After that day so long ago in the 127 dorm when Sicheng had found Yuta pleasuring himself, the two had become each other’s lifelines. Every day since Sicheng had left Korea, Yuta got some kind of text from the younger man mentioning how handsome he was or what a good boyfriend he was- in short, something validating Yuta’s gender. Yuta saved a screenshot of each one and compiled them for when he felt dysphoric. He grinned wryly at himself as he thought that it would be a good time to look at that compilation of screenshots, but then he heard Sicheng’s voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Are you ok in there, Yuta? You know I won’t be upset if you can’t give me whatever ‘special surprise’ you promised, right? You’re my boyfriend and you always give me too many gifts anyway.” Sicheng’s tone was light but Yuta could hear the worried undertone. He quickly pulled his pants back on and headed out of the bathroom, straight into the waiting arms of Sicheng, who hugged him gently before heading back to the bed they were sharing in the hotel room Yuta had booked. “You always say that, but you give me the most precious gift of all, my dear Sicheng, you give me your love and acceptance,” Yuta replied and crawled onto the bed, settling himself on Sicheng’s lap, grateful for the height difference as it wasn’t too awkward for him on the taller man’s lap.

“Baby boy, you deserve to be loved and accepted,” Sicheng replied gently and kissed Yuta tenderly. Yuta felt his confidence returning, and he deepened the kiss. Sicheng’s unrelenting kindness and acceptance made him feel safe, so after a few moments, he pulled back, climbed off of Sicheng’s lap, took a deep breath, and wiggled out of his pants. He couldn’t look directly at Sicheng, but he could feel the younger man’s eyes on him. “Oh,” Sicheng breathed, sounding surprised, “Oh wow… You did that just for me? You really… You worked so hard, baby boy, you… Wow.” Sicheng’s voice trailed off.

Sicheng knew what a big deal it was that Yuta had spent so much time dealing with that part of himself- the only part that still reminded him of the body he used to have. Sicheng had seen pictures and had said once, “It’s like seeing bones buried in the dirt. I can see you in it, but with things that don’t look like you layered on top. But it’s still you, still the same man.” Yuta had cried, though he wasn’t sure why, and Sicheng was patient and gentle with him as always, because Yuta deserved it. Sicheng hoped every trans person found someone who would give them the patience and gentility they deserved, and who would understand that they had always been the right gender, but other people had been too stupid to see it.

Yuta climbed back on the bed and laid down. “I think I’m ready to let you… Do stuff with… That,” he said clumsily. His Chinese was not amazing and he didn’t know how he’d want to refer to it anyway, even if he knew the various potential terms for the strange-seeming part of himself that rested between his legs. Sicheng understood nevertheless, and he began gently kissing all over Yuta’s body, avoiding the place between his legs for the moment. “Are you sure, Yuta? Are you sure it’s ok? You can tell me to stop at any time, I’ll listen,” Sicheng promised, and Yuta nodded. “I’m sure. I trust you.”

With those words spoken, Sicheng lowered his mouth to the untouched hole and slowly began tasting it. He didn’t have anything to compare it to, but he quickly decided that he liked Yuta’s taste the best. His tongue danced around the hole, flicking up to the sensitive bud above it before sliding in slowly, making Yuta whine and moan softly. Sicheng felt a rush of possessiveness and pure, animalistic ecstasy at the thought that he was the first person aside from Yuta himself to ever touch this secret place, the first person ever to taste it, and he found himself deeply aroused by the thought of burying himself in the tight hole and being the first to fuck Yuta this way.

After a moment of losing his composure and eating Yuta out like a starving man, Sicheng pulled back and took control of himself once more. Yuta whined as Sicheng’s tongue slowed and began exploring more than devouring, but it paid off when Sicheng found the spot he was looking for and began flicking his tongue over it mercilessly. Yuta’s back arched and he writhed, fingers tangling in Sicheng’s hair and the bedsheets as he scrambled with both hands for purchase. Yuta couldn’t tell which he liked more- Sicheng’s wild devouring or this controlled and dedicated attempt to make him cum.

Yuta didn’t really care, he realized in the back of his mind, as either would drive him over the edge embarrassingly quickly. “S-S-Sicheng! G-gonna… Fuck,” he managed, words not coming to him in Chinese or Korean. He found himself babbling in Japanese, incoherent even to Yuta himself. Sicheng moaned softly and that was it, that soft sound of pleasure from the usually-quiet man between his legs set Yuta off. He came hard, his body twitching even as Sicheng worked him through it and he began to come down from his high. Yuta moaned at the lewd sight of Sicheng wiping his mouth and licking the juices off his hand.

“I think that was the best present I’ve ever gotten,” Sicheng commented, and Yuta laughed breathlessly. “I think it was the best present I’ve ever gotten,” the older man slurred, his mind feeling like mush still. He could see that Sicheng was still hard, and he sat up, reaching out to palm his boyfriend’s cock. “Hey! You’re not naked,” he whined, and Sicheng laughed before stripping. “It wasn’t necessary. So tell me, Yuta, what do you want me to do about this? There are so many possibilities, including me taking care of it myself. We can just go to sleep after I take care of myself in the bathroom-”

“You gave me literally the best orgasm of my life. I’m going to pay you back for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions for Part 2, put them in the comments, I love seeing comments, I am a whore for external validation.


End file.
